Granger Family Reunion
by Kingdom01
Summary: Hermione hasn't gone to a family reunion since she was eleven. Now, she's 23, has children, and married! But married to who? Here's a clue. The hotel that the reunion is at is The Lioness and The Serpent. Got it?
1. Chapter 1

Cecelia Granger sighed as she stood outside of ' _The Lioness and The Serpent'_. It was her annual family reunion and she was told that this year, her cousin Hermione would be joining. Hermione hadn't gone to a since before she had gone to that boarding school of hers, which was twelve years ago. And for that, Cecelia was grateful.

Cecelia has always hated Hermione. When they were younger, it was because she loved to pick on her because she was a bucktoothed beaver who always read and had no friends. But as they grew up, it was because she was a genius. When Hermione got accepted to the mysterious school, all her parents could was talk about how smart Hermione was. Don't get them wrong, they loved to brag about how smart their niece was, but they hated Hermione also.

You see, not many people know this, but the Grangers are an extremely wealthy family. Obviously not as wealthy as the Malfoys, but hey, they were still rich.

Rich and snobby.

They honestly wanted to brag about their connections or their bank accounts or their new house, it was honestly boring.

Cecelia was broken out her thoughts of Hermione by her mother, Cordelia Granger. "Dear, please come wait outside. We're waiting for your Aunt Jean and Uncle Robert."

Cecelia groaned. "But why do we have to wait outside?" Cecelia asked, sounding a lot like a child not wanting a bath.

"Because darling, your father hasn't seen his brother in years, so hurry up." Her mother told her sternly. Cecelia groaned again and walked outside, flirting with boys on the way. When they got outside, Cecelia ran to her cousin Lillian, another cousin who hated Hermione. Lillian was one of the few people who avoided the boring Granger brown hair, and was blessed with bouncy red curls.

"Oh my god, Lillian! How are you?" Cecelia asked her favorite cousin. The two chatted about life and boys and jobs and boys and their new apartments and boys. The two stopped when a brand new family sedan pulled up. Out walked Jean and Robert, Hermione's parents.

Except, Jean didn't walk to the family. Instead, she went to the backseat and out hopped two gorgeous children.

The children looked to about three years old and were beautiful. They both had pale blond hair, but the girl had bouncing ringlets, while the boys was straight. The girl was wearing what looked to be an expensive dress. It was a pale pink, with a cute little bow on the front. She had on little sandals that were brown and with pale pinks bows on them. The boy was dressed in a pale blue t-shirt, with jeans (I know, toddler jeans) and pale blue converse. They were very well dressed for three year old, and all of their clothes look expensive.

"Jean dear, who are these little gems? Did you adopt?" Cordelia asked with interest, but inside she felt disgust. They were too old to become new parents. ( I do not agree.)

Jean knew all about her in-laws. She knew about them bullying her daughter, and she knew the disgust that was hinted in Cordelia's voice.

"Oh, no dear. They're Hermione's." Jean told them while mentally smirking.

"She's a single parent? Why did she have children out of wed?" Eric, Roberts brother, asked. They could sense the disgust in his voice too.

"Don't be silly. She's married. She has been four years now. Her husband is just the kindest man, treats Hermione like a princess." Robert told his brother. Everyone was shocked. Hermy had gotten married?

Cecelia leaned over to Lillian and whispered, "I bet he's ugly. Just like Hermione." The giggled together.

"Hermione will be here soon, she was caught up at work. She should be here any minute. They all turned to a car that speeded into the reserved spot. It was a Ferrari Spider 458. They all watched as a skinny jean clad leg appeared out of the car. Then, a woman fully emerged. She was wearing expensive skinny jeans, with a black flowy shirt, and black Jimmy Choo's. Her hair was cascading down her back in golden brown ringlets. She was on the phone with someone, obviously displeased. She turned around and everyone gasped.

Hermione?


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stared at the pink invite in distaste. She didn't know why her mother would send it to her, considering she would hate everyone there. No matter how many times she would try to play nice with her fathers family, they never did the same.

"Good morning love. What's that?"

Hermione glanced at her husband as he entered the kitchen. He kissed her forehead and walked over to the other side of the kitchen to make some coffee.

"My mother sent us an invite."

Draco looked up in surprise. If Jean ever had something to give them she would usually wait for Sunday when the couple would come over for dinner.

"What is it?"

"An invite." Hermione said the words like they were poison. "To a family reunion."

Draco understood her expression of disgust. When creating the guest list for their wedding, Hermione refuses to invite anyone but her parents from her side. When he asked why, she told him of how they would bully her and make her go cry to her mother. All because her mother's family is 'too poor'. Which isn't even remotely true as they are also rich. They just aren't as rich as the Grangers.

" I'm sorry darling. Are we going?" Draco knew that Hermione didn't want to go, but she loved her mother so if she wanted them to go, then they would go.

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Where is it being held?"

At this she smirked a smirk that mirrored her husbands.

"The Lioness and the Serpent."


	3. Chapter 3

The whole Granger family gaped at Hermione, whom was still the phone.

"What the hell do you mean, won't be her till tomorrow?" She paused and listened to the other person. "Yes I understand that you have to work but you own the frickin company, you can cancel." Another pause." And I understand, but this is important. Also you're leaving me to take care of your children by myself." Pause. "No I won't put them on the phone, you can talk to them when you get here you arsehole." Pause. "Love you too."

Hermione took the phone from her ear and hung up. She glanced up at her parents and saw her children staring her. "Hello lovelies. Can I have a hug?" She watched as her children ran over to her and she encompass them in a hug. Just because she was posed off doesn't mean she couldn't be loving to her children. They were her babies. And her only ones.

At the moment.

"Who was that dear?" Jean asked her daughter.

Hermione looked over to her parents. "Dray. Said he won't be her till tomorrow. He knows how much I need him here." She rolls her eyes at her husbands antics. He once told her he'd miss their anniversary just so he could surprise her and be her 'hero'. She had punched him in the gut.

Jean smiled at her daughter.

Robert turned to his brother. "Are we waiting on anyone else?"

This seemed to knock Eric out of his shock. He nodded and said, "Umm we're waiting on Fredrick and his family."

The whole family waited outside for about ten minutes before another family car pulled up. A middle aged blond man stepped out, along with a pretty Asian women with red highlights. Two boys pushed out of the back and stood next to their parents.

"Oh is Annabeth not coming Freddie?" Robert asked his brother. Fredrick rolled his eyes at the name but smiled fondly at his favorite cousin.

"She is. But she drove with her boyfriend."

"Ugh. She has a boyfriend?" Cecelia asked Lilian quietly. "I bet he's as ugly as her. Oh and as nerdy. Ugh he's probably a geek."

Hermione was ecstatic to hear that her favorite cousin was going to be here. She came when she was little and would always hang with Hermione, but the last time she saw any of the family was when Annabeth was six. She heard that she had run away, and wouldn't doubt it. Annabeth wasn't exactly... welcome... in the family. Her mother dropped Annabeth off as a baby, saying she didn't want her. She also happened to look almost nothing like her father, so it used to be a reminder every time he looked at her. The only difference between Hermione and Annabeth besides appearance was that Annabeth had guts when they were kids. She would stick up for herself to their cousins. They often teased her about her steely gray eyes and blond hair that would get tangled easily. Or of how much time she spent reading or doing math. They were all jealous of her. She, along with Lilian, were one of the few lucky enough to escape the Grangers brown eyes and brown hair. Cecelia was especially jealous, because Annabeth was also smart.

They were all pulled out of their thoughts as a sea green Ferrari pulled up beside them. A hot guy with tousled jet black hair and mesmerizing sea green eyes stepped out. His tan brought out his eye color and his full pink lips were pulled up a a mischievous smile. He went to the other side and opened the door. A gorgeous girl stepped out. Her blond hair cascaded down her back in little ringlets, similar to Hermiones. Her gray eyes were steely and calculating, as if thinking of every possible way to take you down. She was wearing an orange camp shirt with a Pegasus on the front and a pair of blue skinny jeans, but they weren't too tight. They hugged her figure just right, similar to Hermione again. Her tan was al ost as dark as the boys, but brought her eyes and golden hair. Her lips were full and pink, but bare from makeup.

The two people walked to the back of the car and popped the trunk. The boy grabbed a blue suitcase with waves on it and a trident on the front and the girl grabbed a gray one with silver waves and an owl sewn on.

"Annabeth!?" Hermione asked, astonished.

She figured that Annabeth had changed, but not this much.

"On my gods, Hermione? Is that you? You look amazing!" She went and hugged the girl. They chartered for a minute before Annabeth pulled the boy over.

"Hermione, this is my fiancé, Percy Jackson. Percy, this is the cousin I told you about."

Percy held his hand out and Hermione batted it away, going in for a hug.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione, as Annabeth said."

"Nice to meet you too."

Annabeth and Hermione kept talking. Percy looked down as he felt a small tug. What he saw made him silently coo. A small child stood there, looking up at him with large doe eyes. Her dress had a bow in it and her hair was curly, like Annabeths. He squatted down until he was the same height as her.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"I'm Cassiopeia."

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." She looked down bashfully. "I'm Percy."

"Hello Pewcy."

Percy looked over to see a little bit looking at his mother. He looked exactly like the little girl, but with higher cheekbones and a straighter nose.

"Is that your brother?"

Cassiopeia glanced over at her twin and nodded. "That's Scorpious."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sagged into the couch. She had spent the whole day putting up with her family's crap and spent the last hour trying to get the twins to bed.

Hermione heard a buzz, signaling her phone had gone off. She quickly grabbed her phone and saw three unread messages.

 **From: Harry**

 ** _Have you heard?_**

 **10 minutes ago**

 **From: Ron**

 ** _I'm so sorry. I just saw what happened. How are you doing?_**

 **8 minutes ago**

And the last one was one that surprised her most.

 **Blaise**

 ** _I don't know if you've heard, but you need to turn on the news. Now._**

 **1 minute ago**

Hermione fumbled for the remote for the tv and quickly turned it on once she found it.

 ** _Top story:_**

 ** _Draco Malfoy, CEO of Malfoy Industries, has been in a fatal car accident only 30 minutes ago. No word on how he is doing or if he is going to live, but we'll keep you updated. Kelly Smith, London._**

Hermione dropped the remote in shock. The sound of rain hitting the windows knocked her out of her headspace. The brunette quickly through on a robe and ran to the elevator, pressing floor 23.

She bolted out once the doors finally opened. Once seeing the mahogany door with the numbers 573 on them, she ran to it. Hermiones fists pounded on the door in panic, hoping someone would answer.

Hermione exhaled in relief when the door opened.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Listen I'm sorry to do this to you but an emergency came up and I need you to watch the kids for a little bit. Here are the keys to the suite. Thanks so much, you're a life saver," Hermione rushed the word out and shoved the keys into the blondes hands.

Hermione rushed off, leaving Annabeth gaping like a fish in the doorway.

Her footsteps echoed as she rushed down the stairs in the main lobby, rushing towards the apparition fireplaces. She ran into one and grabbed floo powder.

"Saint Mungos!" Hermione yelled with pain and panic laced in her voice.

She saw a flurry of green and ash before she appeared in saint mungos. Hermione ean up to the receptionist desk and asked, "Hello, I'm here to see my husband. He was admitted only a few minutes ago. Maybe thirty. His name is Draco Malfoy?" The nurse looked up and gave her a sympathetic look.

"He's right down the hallway sweetie. Room 316."

Hermione ran down the hallway until she saw the room number. 316. Her husband was in there. The love of her life.

Her hand slowly reached for the knob.

"Oh hello dear. I'm so glad you're here. How are you feeling!"

Hermione jumped in fright and looked over to see none other than her mother in law, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Umm well I only found out about five minutes ago, so I think I'm handling it pretty well." Hermione turned back to the door and opened it. Why she saw made her heart break.

Draco later in a hospital bed, a heart monitor beeping slowly. He was bruised and bleeding a little. His head was bandaged as was his arm. His leg was held up, elevated, showing it was broken. His pale skin was black and blue.

Tears spring to Hermiones eyes as she looked at her husband. She rushed over and gripped his hand tightly, causing the man to move slightly but not enough to wake up.

"Come on Draco. Fight. For me. For Cassie and Scorp. For your parents. For _us._ "


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Draco was admitted to the hospital. He had gotten a concussion, broken leg, and broke his tail bone, along with spraining his wrist. The rest was just minor cuts and bruises. Because his injuries were so small and few, he was allowed to leave. Hermione has only left the hospital a few times, checking on the twins and taking a shower.

"Are you ready to see daddy?" Hermione asked the twins. The pale children nodded, jumping up and down. Draco was going to be brought to the hotel by Narcissa where Hermione was waiting. "Okay, then you have to calm down. Daddy was really hurt a few day ago so I need you two to be helpful and considerate about daddy's injuries, Okay?"

The two nodded and sat down on one of the couches in the lobby. Hermione was thankful that her kids were so mellow.

"How's everything, 'Mione?" Came a voice from her right. She turned and saw the black hair that belonged to the one and only Harry.

A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she leaned into her best friend. "It's okay, I guess. Hey, wanna know something weird?" Harry slightly nodded. "Ron texted me. The night of the accident he texted me." Harry gained a thoughtful look.

"Maybe he wants to make up with you. It's been awhile since you two have talked." Hermione guessed she understood that. After defeating Voldemort, Hermione and Ron had tried to date. It had been... ok, for awhile. They held hands, kissed, and went on dates like normal couples. However, when Hermione wanted to finish her school year (after the Big Three had been offered to have a job at the ministry without having to finish the year) her and Ron had gotten in a fight. He didn't want to her to go back to school, he wanted to jtakr the job offer with her. During the fight, both said some hurtful things. The two hadn't talked since, and that was almost five years ago.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to fix things with him. Harry, you don't know all the things he said. He called a _mudblood_ , Harry. That's unforgivable in my mind."

Harry sighed "Draco called you that too, and you forgave him. It's been almost five years, Hermione. You guys have to talk at some point."

Before Hermione could reply, the fireplace lit up. Draco was wheeled out by Narcissa. A smile formed on his face as he heard the children yell _daddy!_ and ran over to him. Taking into account what their mother told them, they were gentle and had hugged their dads good leg.

"I'm so happy to see you, daddy! We missed you!" The twins shouted.

Draco glanced at Hermione, who was now separated from Harry and standing closer to him. "I missed you too."


End file.
